It is desirable to gain a better understanding of call data from a member's perspective. Conventionally, call center technology and marketing technology provide minimal insight as to why individuals call and what is accomplished during a call. In the past, contact center data was focused on the system and the representative metrics. While this information is useful for operational management and call routing, it did not provide the capability to understand and enhance the customer's experience, from the customer's perspective.
In addition, the data necessary for understanding the complete call experience often exists in several disparate and complex data sources, with very limited capability to integrate the data, in an ad hoc basis, for quick insight. For example, answering a simple question such as how often one contact center transferred calls to another contact center, including the reason and outcome, is often daunting and requires significant manual searching efforts. Automated systems to compile and analyze such disparate data is needed to understand questions, such as reasons that representatives in one call center refer potential product sales to other contact centers. Conventional call center technology does not generate or aggregate the data into perspective-based data clusters. So often there is no data solution available to easily answer knowledge-driven questions requiring data to be generated and analyzed based on perspective.
As explained above, there is presently an industry and business need for technology capable of customer-centric data gathering and responsiveness, but there are no known technologies providing a ready solution. There is also a need for real-time collection, analysis, and utilization of user-related information to satisfy a member's needs, in a system that communicates data with members and software applications through multiple channels and comprises disparate types of data.